loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Abilities
Bardic Tongue Somehow the Characters creative mind is able to tap into the forces of the universe and make small changes to reality, although rarely in the form you’d expect. The inspiration for this reality manipulation could be a painting, written prose, a song or a campfire ghost story- as long as it expressed in public. The character may not even be aware that they have this ability. When active this heroic ability may distort reality to create supportive evidence for your expression - making your story seem to be true, although the character has no control in how his tale manifests itself. The character merely puts the suggestion out into the universe and waits to see how it takes shape. The Taller the tale, or the more exaggerated the lie is the better this ability seems to manifest. Suggesting the city's mayor lied about an affair may result in a love-letter being found, but telling a wild story of his love affair with a pig might result in a sow giving birth to obvious human hybrids. ' ' Base While the power is active a key piece of evidence will manifest to support the wild tale or crazy bold-face lie the character is telling. It will manifest wherever is most appropriate to the fiction, which may be on the characters person, in the local area or even somewhere in the near-distance. The evidence of the story will be useful to the character either immediately or in the near future. It just finds a way to turn up at the right time, in a convenient way. The benefit of this ability is largely based on the narrative, but the GM will provide a mechanical advantage to the character and/or his allies when making rolls to act on the evidence created. At the Very least, this should be a free die upgrade, but could be more depending on the circumstances. E.g. The character tells a guard that they have authority to come into the building because she is the one true descendant of the Daqan Kings. The guard doesn’t believe this obvious lie until he sees the necklace she is wearing, clearly an heirloom of the lost kings. The player may now roll charm with this guard and may upgrade her social die on this roll, and any similar roll for the rest of that scene. The effects of this Ability will usually only last one scene, but even if the narrative effect persists the mechanical advantages won’t usually continue much longer. The evidence created is NOT illusionary, and only has low-level non-specific magical traces. ' ' Improved While active the power will create one piece of evidence for every round it is active, so long as fiction is actively being shared that round. Each of the bits of evidence created are individually useful (the benefits won't cancel each-other out, or render each other redundant), and may even related to completely different fiction, if the character switches to new tales while the power is active. ' ' Supreme The ability is no longer limited to making just evidence, but can create the tall tales being told. It may not create them exactly as the character wants or expects, but the result should still provide an advantage. So in the mayor example the ability could now actually make the mayor fall in love with a pig. The effect is at the GM’s discretion, especially when the tall tale is just too wild to let it come true - in these cases he could just create ‘evidence’ as with the base power, or introduce a scaled down version of the storytellers tale. In terms of fiction the character should be able to claim a free Triumph on 1 dice roll involving the event, as well as free dice upgrades.